One Night
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: SatoshiDiasuke When Satoshi corners Daisuke alone at the museum, he makes the most of the promise Krad gave him. One night with Daisuke: without Krad interfering. Will Krad resist temptation and keep his promise? Slash, Creepy Krad, etc.!


Hope you enjoy it.

"**One Night**"

**Disclaimer:** DN Angel belongs to (can't spell your-ones name…) It's not mine at any rate!

**Summery:** Satoshi/Diasuke / When Satoshi corners Daisuke alone at the museum, he makes the most of the promise Krad gave him. One night with Daisuke: without Krad interfering. Will Krad resist temptation and keep his promise? Slash, Creepy Krad, etc.!

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH implied! Under-aged.

**A/N:** Pretty much, don't flame… 2nd DN Angel fiction; hope its ok. Also I'm not too good with the honorific, so please excuse if I get those wrong. And, I promised this aggggges ago so it's probably gone through a name-change since "Weekend". "Lagolith Art Museum" is taken from Volume4.

_XXX_

_Italics thoughts of person without body control_

**Bold thoughts of person with body control**

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,897

**One Night**

Daisuke Niwa was having a very, very bad night! First, his Sensei had given him fat too mich homework to complete, due in tomorrow morning, and secondly his Mother – Emiko – decided tonight would be a good night for the Phantom Theif Dark to strike.

But Dark wasn't really a Phantom, although he was a thief. He was an artwork, made by the Hikari family years ago, and he shared a body with the Niwa male children. And because Daisuke was an only child, Dark had to share his body, all because his genes went funny when he thought about Harada Risa, and then later, Harada Riku.

And that meant that Daisuke Niwa had to be at the "Lagolith Art Museum" at 9pm that night instead of doing his homework like he was meant to.

And if that wasn't bad enough the Necklace of Tara was missing. Tara was some princess, and the owner of the Necklace had to make sacrifices to Princess Tara and she would grant you immortality. The Necklace had been made by a Hikari years ago to honour the princess. Now, Daisuke didn't want immortality he didn't even want to be here, but unfortunately his mum was making him steal – uh, collect, not steal! – the Necklace. Collecting was the Niwa family business.

There Daisuke was – well it was Dark really, his hand out to grab the Necklace of Tara, and what he really grabbed was air.

"What the-?" Dark muttered.

"_Don't ask me,_" Daisuke said, from inside Dark's mind.

From behind them a voice asked, "looking for this?" Satoshi Hiwatari stood behind them leaning against the wall, his hand held in front of him. The Necklace of Tara was clutched in his out held hand. Satoshi was smiling faintly, his blue hair hanging in his eyes. He flicked his hair back with the hand that held the Necklace, causing it to catch the surrounding light and sparkle.

Dark swallowed nervously, while Daisuke banged his head against an invisible wall. (Which was actually the inside of Dark's head, so Daisuke was really only giving Dark a headache).

Satoshi raised his other hand, and waved the handcuffs teasingly.

"Now Commander, really," Dark drawled and curled a finger in his hair. "We have to stop meeting like this. I might get the wrong impression."

Satoshi kept smiling and took a step forward. Dark panicked and began to picture Riku naked. Daisuke gave a manly shriek and glared at Dark.

"Thanks a lot," Daisuke muttered, now in control of his own body again.

"_He won't hurt you,_" Dark excused himself, hiding safely within Daisuke's mind.

"Coward," the red haired teenager hissed.

"Hello Niwa-kun," Satoshi voice sounded closer than it had before. When Daisuke turned around he found himself face-to-face with the Police Commander. "Long time, huh? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Satoshi!" Daisuke grinned, his head tilted to the side, endearingly.

"How have you been?" Satoshi took a step closer to Daisuke who backed up.

"G-Good," he swallowed and licked his lips. "Y-You?"

"I can't complain. I did mention I missed you, didn't I?" Satoshi moved forward again. This time, Daisuke was the one leaning against the wall. Satoshi stood directly in front of the red head, and raised his hand to cup Daisuke's cheek.

"_Back up Creepy Boy!_" Dark growled, but of course Satoshi didn't hear him.

Daisuke stared, wide eyes, as Satoshi lent forward and pressed their lips together. Daisuke moaned, opening his mouth and allowing the blue haired teenager to push his tongue inside. Satoshi thrust his hips forward, grinding his already hard member against Daisuke's thigh.

"S-Satoshi, what are you d-doing?" Daisuke whispered when his mouth was freed.

"Kissing you," the bluenette grinned, and using his index finger, pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"B-But!" The red head stuttered.

"_Stop him Daisuke! Gross!_" Dark whined.

"**I don't complain when you kiss girls!**" Daisuke thought.

"_GIRLS!_" Dark screamed. "_This is Creepy Boy! The one who is trying to kill us!_"

"**Not us! Just you! And Satoshi is my friend, don't call him that.**" Daisuke glared.

Satoshi coughed and Daisuke looked over at him, before smiling sheepishly. This time is was the red head that initiated the kiss. Dark put his fingers in his ears – or, he would have, had he been in control of the shared body – while Daisuke pushed his chest forward, bringing his upper body flush against Satoshi's. Daisuke moaned when Satoshi's hand snaked down to grab his arse.

"_Stop that!_" Growled Dark in annoyance. Daisuke gave an exaggerated moan and then smirked mentally when Dark began to mutter; "_la la can't hear you._"

Satoshi pulled back and raised one eyebrow. Daisuke blushed cutely, "Sorry. Dark is annoying me." He pushed his hips forward shyly, and then pressed forward harder – encouraged by Satoshi's groans.

Growing impatient, Satoshi took hold of the hem of Daisuke's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Daisuke raised his arms compliantly, and removed Satoshi's shirt as well. The two pieces of clothing fell, discarded, to the floor as the teenagers surged together their mouths meeting in a fiery kiss.

Daisuke pulled back first, panting harshly. He drew ragged breaths into his air-starved lungs while Satoshi's hands wonder southwards and unbuckled his belt. When Daisuke's trousers were undone, Satoshi wriggled his hand in past the waistband and into the red heads underwear. The bluenette took hold of the others erection and squeezed lightly, drawing a sharp gasp from Daisuke.

Trying to gain control of himself, Daisuke focused on the task of unfastening Satoshi's trousers. Gracelessly he pushed the trousers over the bluenette's hips, and let them pile around his ankles on the floor. Satoshi broke away from Daisuke and stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside, before bending down to remove his shoes.

Following suit, Daisuke removed his trousers, shoes and socks, and fell over while pulling his right leg out of his pants. He lay on his back, with one leg still in his trousers and sulked while Satoshi laughed.

The elder teen flicked blue hair out of his eyes before tugging away the offending article of clothing, and pulling Daisuke's underwear off as well. The he removed his own.

With a leer, Satoshi straddled Daisuke's thighs, his hands lightly running over the red heads chest and stomach.

"I've wanted you for so long," Satoshi breathed, his hand encircling Daisuke's penis briefly. He stood up and nudged Daisuke's legs apart with his foot, before lying between the spread thighs.

He put his middle, index and ring fingers in mouth and sucked on them. "Raise your hips," he told the red head, who complied.

He pressed his middle finger, first, to the younger boys opening and pushed it past the sphincter. Daisuke groaned in pain and Satoshi began to place butterfly kisses across his face. He then inserted the other two fingers and began to scissor them; stretching the opening wide for something larger than his fingers.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he told the red read after pulling his fingers out of the boys arse.

Gently, as so not to hurt Daisuke too much, Satoshi – after lining his penis up – pushed past the muscle and seated himself inch by inch inside of the red haired teenager. Daisuke whimpered from the pain but didn't fight or push Satoshi away. The blue haired teen held himself still until Daisuke whispered that it was ok for him to move.

Slowly Satoshi pulled out and thrust back in. Daisuke raised his hips to meet the thrusts, moaning deeply. The bluenette leant down and pressed his lips to the redheads.

"I love you Daisuke Niwa," Satoshi whispered against Daisuke's sweaty neck, as he angled his hips, aiming for his lover's prostate.

Daisuke let out a wail when his sweet spot was struck. With a pant he called Satoshi's name, but didn't return his declaration of love. Satoshi released the hopeful breath he was holding, feeling dejected, but he said nothing.

He continued to push forward and pull back, his hand moving to encircle Daisuke's penis. He stroked the other boy furiously, speeding his own thrusts up to match the new pace. With a groan, he came, spilling his released inside of his lover. Daisuke followed soon after, his semen coating his stomach and Satoshi's hand.

"I love you!" He screamed as he orgasmed.

And finally, Daisuke Niwa was having a very, very bad night because Satoshi suffered from almost the exact same curse as he did. Except Satoshi didn't change into the Phantom Thief Dark; he changed into a blond, insane angel named Krad, whose sole purpose in existence was to kill Dark and the Niwa's.

Still buried balls deep in Daisuke's arse, Satoshi heard Daisuke's words and cursed. With a scream he tried to fight Krad off, and lost. His short blue hair lengthened and turned blond; one ponytail tied at the end with a crucifix. Forced back into Krads mind, Satoshi watched through Krads gold, cat-slatted eyes, as Daisuke's body tensed in fear.

Trapped beneath the blond's body, Daisuke was too shocked to struggle.

"**And he couldn't have waited, because?**" He thought to himself bitterly. Dark didn't answer.

As if reading his thoughts, Krad smirked and thrust his hips forward. "I wanted to see how… fascinating you were, for myself." Just when Daisuke thought Krad might choke him, or rape him, the elder teen stood up and kicked Daisuke's clothes towards him. "Dress yourself," he ordered gruffly; Daisuke complied.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Daisuke asked when he was dressed.

Krad, who was still naked, grinned. "Do you want me to?"

"N-Not really," Daisuke stuttered. Krad only shrugged and pointed to the door. "W-Why?" he stuttered again, head titled to the side in curiosity.

Krad looked Daisuke over once before answering. "Because Satoshi-sama asked for one night with you. And I granted his wish because he loves you," he paused and laughed, "and because, if not for you, I would not have woken up." He pointed once more at the door.

Daisuke made his way towards the exit. He stopped at the door but didn't turn around. "Goodbye Satoshi," he paused, "daisuki."

"Oh, Niwa-kun," Krad called. Daisuke turned around and on instinct caught whatever Krad had thrown at him. He stared dumbly at the Necklace of Tara in his hand. His mouth moved to ask 'why' but no sound came out. Krad stalked towards him, his hips swaying, still naked. "Just for tonight. Make no mistake, next time I see you or Dark, I will kill you." He lent forward and brushed his lips against Daisuke's unresponsive ones. "Satoshi-sama says 'goodbye'." Krad turned his back to Daisuke.

Panting, Daisuke ran from the museum.

"Just one night Satoshi-sama?" Krad sounded amused, almost mocking.

"_Just one night._" Satoshi sighed mentally. "_But I will fight you Krad. I won't let you hurt him, I can't let you._"

"You love him," Krad finished in a whisper. He called his wings, wincing as they ripped out of his back: Satoshi would have bruises tomorrow.

Krad followed Daisuke home. Flying out of sight above the younger boys head, he made sure the red head got home safely, just so Satoshi wouldn't worry.

Tonight wasn't finished yet.

Standing at the end of Daisuke's bed, Krad watched him while he slept. He sneered.

Just two hours until tomorrow!

**The End**

Sensei – a teacher

Kun – used for an male

Sama – someone of great importance

Daisuki – 'I really like you' sometimes used as 'I love you'.

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
